pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Da
Tired of not shooting enough bullets fast enough? gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Barrel.barrel1_Dahl_Penetrator gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc2_Vector gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel2_Vladof_Surkov gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Barrel.barrel1_Dahl_Penetrator gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Barrel.barrel1_Dahl_Penetrator gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel4 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Genocide gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy 0 5 0 use willowtree to import that and lol. ··· Danny Pew '' 06:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :FPS suck--TahiriVeila 06:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::nigger nigger nigger. get cockblocked more. '···''' Danny Pew '' 06:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::GOD DAMNED SIBLINGS I SWEAR I'LL TAKE A CHEESE GRATER TO HIS NIPPLES TONIGHT.--TahiriVeila 06:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Just so you know how fucking retarded this gun is, shooting straight into Skagzilla's forehead (72 damage per hit due to armor), he lasted about 3 seconds. Time to try this out with shotgun! '···''' Danny Pew '' 06:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :To clarify, Skagzilla has almost 100k health. In order to take him out in even 5 seconds at 72 damage per hit, that would mean i was hitting him 277 times per second. lolwut. '···''' Danny Pew '' Is shooting bullets just not cool enough? Buy a Maliwan and light some people on fire! (Maliwan Hellfire and Volcano are very hawt on lilith :> ) Also, wtb your watchamacallit account (i am mafaraxas ofc) — Maf so rational. 10:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I am DannyDeranged ofc. My Lilith has a Hellfire. :> It's v retarded. It might actually beat out the faggotry that is a level 50 Gunslinger. Though my rocket-spamming Brick is so v cute. Nidhogg and Redemption until out of rockets, then swap to Savage Eruption until I've regenned my ammo stock. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) wut game? Exo Oo 22:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :BURRDURRLANZ '···''' Danny Hates Snow 05:12, 10 December 2009 (UTC) ups I need a good tag for the guild name Burning The Garlic. Maybe HEIL? ··· Danny Pew '' 21:03, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well you're a fag. But anyway, how about Oven or something? 'Pimpstrong ' 22:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::el oh el, my very stereotypical jewish friend eats garlic and anchovy pizza. therefore this slang term is justified! — Maf so rational. 22:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::<: '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Danny's a FAG. Discuss.. incoming in 3.. 2.. 1.. --BlazingBurdy 00:43, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :B& for NPA imo. Life Guardian 00:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :i lol'd. '···''' Danny Pew '' 02:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :0. Go die in a fire. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Mirror's Edge for $5 Only today. Buy it k. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Is the game actually any good? I'd maybe torrent it to find out if I'd be sure my comp would run it and that it'd be worth the while. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:28, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Never played it. ;o I might buy it, though. I've heard mixed feelings on it. iirc, the story is terrible, but the gameplay is amazing. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::I've played it, it got really boring after like 20 mins of play. Too repetitive. --Crow 22:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Meh. Could still maybe be worth $5. I here the visual effects are amazing. c/d? '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::in a worst-case scenario, it qualifies as a jumping-off-buildings simulator for suicidal people. It is also more entertaining if you have a large monitor with good graphics and decent sound (or decent headphones), since they have the whooshy sounds of air flying by you (not necessarily only as you jump off buildings), and whatnot. also, gravity where you don't fall at a constant rate! what mean physics. I got freaked the first time I missed a jump and started actually accelerating and hearing the wind and then squish. anyways.— Maf so rational. 06:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Aren't things meant to accelerate when they fall, untill they reach terminal velocity that is. --Frosty 11:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::g=9.8m/s^2 or something. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think it would need something to do with the mass of the object Chaos. --Frosty 11:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I really can't remember those. Probably mass(kg) x gravitation(g). I'd have them around my old physics notebooks, but meh. Soon someone will tell me that g should be G instead. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::g=9.81 m/s2 Thomas Dutch 14:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Mass doesn't matter, neither does shape (not counting friction.) Thomas Dutch 14:45, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::So good memory. Ohwell. Food. I'm hungry and tired, be that my excuse. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::anyway, the point is that you actually accelerate, compared to alot of other "PHYSICS!" games where you fall at a constant rate, which is just retarded. And you actually feel like you're falling. — Maf so rational. 15:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Thought and effort is a good sign. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::After you beat this game u'll probably never touch it ever again so its not worth the 5 dollars [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 16:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::olol maf, I thought you were trying to say things shouldn't accelerate as they fall, with the "what mean physics" bit. --Frosty 17:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That sounds pretty badass. Mebbe I'll just end up torrenting it. I want to get an emu and download FFX, but i really don't feel like re-starting just because my PS3 won't play PS2 games. ··· Danny Pew '' 22:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yay FF. Between me and my housemates, we've gone through half the series in the past couple of months. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Haha, Charitwo rerolled you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:04, 2 December 2009 :wot? '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::ups. lol. apparently he didn't get the joke. :< '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Machine gun Is the most fucking retarded thing i have ever seen. Wish i had the level requirement for it before skagzilla. Life Guardian 01:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :<: If it was too high I could've dropped the requirement for you. Or you could've. The level requirement is associated with the Quality. But yes, it's retarded. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Only part that's somewhat annoying is that I can't see because of all the fire. Can't really complain though :> Life Guardian 17:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Yo Danny Theres a difference between pve farmers and HBers. Cake Archer 02:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :There is? Oh, I know, in PvE you can't rockpaperscissor the opponent. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::^ also 80% of the monsters on a map don't resign out. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Btw, you should have suppress redirect Was it you that was asking about that? Yea, all users have suppress redirect. I don't know how long you guys have, but you have it. I got on my bot account just to check it, but you do. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:17, 3 December 2009 :No we don't. Bots might have it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:27, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::^ '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Weird. Alright, I'll bug wikia again tomorrow. But before I do, are you guys 100% sure? You know where suppress redirect is, right? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:12, 4 December 2009 ::::We don't even see it? I suppose it should show up near the "Watch this page"-tick when moving pages. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 05:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's a checkbox at the bottom of a move page. It should say something like "Leave a redirect" and if you uncheck it, it will suppress the redirect. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:21, 4 December 2009 Nvm, I had Jake check for me and you guys don't have it. I contacted wikia and hopefully they'll get it done today. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:37, 4 December 2009 WTB A bot that'll get me from level 6-20 in Pre-Searing. GW is zzzz. <33333 'Ben Tbh' 08:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :If I had/could be fucked to write a bot for that, and which could handle it efficiently, I wouldn't have deleted my level 16 after deciding that my computer's resources would be better spent in Sleep mode. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Flamed Deal with it----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I think he will. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I think you're correct, kind sir. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::jsut a qtuoeisn but do you udsnenrtad atynnihg tihs syas? If so tehn psalee get off my bcak and apcect mnior errros.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think I'll start calling it mnior edit. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) happy birthday danny http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2696/4148574426_1bc96aff30_b.jpg http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2683/4088995822_de36e32545_b.jpg http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1106/623395455_fae83a53a0.jpg http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1414/582341537_ef3d1738da.jpg http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1211/532576861_0f69181f66_o.jpg http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1340/541264870_50f7f2d028.jpg http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1046/866423361_4a1862b852.jpg http://farm1.static.flickr.com/204/499764282_97fe6b7224_o.jpg http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2471/3639004081_768419c475.jpg http://www.smh.com.au/ffximage/2007/05/30/BintarongAP_wideweb__430x308,0.jpg http://newsimg.bbc.co.uk/media/images/42987000/jpg/_42987009_binturong_getty416b.jpg http://www.abc.net.au/reslib/200705/r147202_518796.jpg http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2523/3995626689_24d7f3f6b3_b.jpg or something. — Maf so rational. 22:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Hell. Yes. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::or something. <3 '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Mine is in a dazzling 1 week. I demand a wall of poro's and pupu's at the 14th of december. It has to be really epic, I think you need to start gathering material immediately for it to satisfy my needs. It must atleast explode the wiki, and after the admin's delete the massive revision, you'll have the edit backupped and we'll move it to a separate page which I'll come to. And whenever I remember it. Which is only once, because I'll never let it out of my mind. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Or we could not care enough 'Pimpstrong ' 22:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::But you wouldn't do such a thing. Well, you would, because you're a mean faggot who can't differ between a poro and a moose :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::LIES AND SLANDER! 'Pimpstrong ' 22:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday, man. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:09, 6 December 2009 :YES, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNY. --Crow 23:12, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::i am hoping that both of you know that it is not actually my birthday. but thank you. <3 '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::That's what summaries are for :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:33, 6 December 2009 :::I used caps just in case it wasn't so I could pretend I wasn't serious. ^__^ --Crow 23:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Da%C3%B1%C3%B1y/Archive_10#Happy_Birthday — Maf so rational. 00:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) bot howdoes it do/wtb script 'đarkchaoş]' 01:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :magic and 100k. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::c&p in msn plz 'đarkchaoş]' 22:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::i require your msn '···''' Danny Hates '' 22:26, 8 December 2009 (UTC) ::::U have it alredy 'đarkchaoş]' 22:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) lol'd http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fd1hqcbEuMM — 'Merry K-K-Kristmas '''from' Thunda'' 21:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Awww, damn. Now ineedahandjob.com is going to show up in my browser history at work XD [[User:Karate Jesus|'''Karate]] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:14, 9 December 2009 ::I was watching this at school and the Libraryfag who thinks she's Allah decided to close my browser, but fails so much at it she closed all my work. >: šBenTbh› 21:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::...wut? she actually took the mouse from you and exited out of all your windows? — Maf so rational. 07:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::no, they have monitoring software and they can access anyone's desktop from their own. or at least that's how it was at my school. ··· Danny Hates Snow 19:22, 10 December 2009 (UTC) sig could you make it a tad smaller please, it's roughly 4 lines on my resolution. I suggest having "Danny Hates Snow" in one colour, or perhaps removing the conts/Userpage link. Also, why do you hate snow =o? ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :let me template it. ;o It's the exact same code as my last sig, so I don't see why this would be any issue. ··· Danny Hates '' 21:45, 9 December 2009 (UTC) ::actually, it's about another 3/4 line longer because of the timestamp. i forgot about that. also i forgot to answer your question - because i walk to work and it makes me soaked. :< also, it's only gonna be around for like another 2 weeks anyway. <3 '···''' Danny Hates '' 21:48, 9 December 2009 (UTC) :::( }}}|EC }}}}})bah ECed. I'm not saying completely overhaul it, just remove some unneeded stuff, you could easily suffice without a couple of links or something :/ ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::no i can't. my histrionic disorder requires me to use obnoxiously big signatures to draw attention to myself. IT'S A DISEASE! :< '···''' Danny Hates '' 21:56, 9 December 2009 (UTC) :::::the sig draws attention to itself without all the code >.>. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 22:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::: :> out of curiosity, why does all the code bother you? '···''' Danny Hates '' 22:01, 9 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Because it's Phen, don't ask dumb questions Danny. — 22:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::tbh, i'm not trying to troll. i'm actually curious. i mean, it's probably the only policy that gets enforced on a regular basis and not just as a reason to ban people. '···''' Danny Hates '' 22:03, 9 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I had that pimpstronghand sig for like a week or two and didn't get BAWW'd at ;o — 22:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: The main reason is I'm on a low res. laptop (1280 x 800) so all I see is sig code (as would others of similar or lower res). As for pimpstronghand that used bugger all code, i was perfectly happy with it. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 22:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) better? also, i thought my 1440x900 was small. :< '···''' Danny Hates Snow 22:07, 9 December 2009 (UTC) :I imagine that's the best I'll get anyway, right -.-? :I'm at uni and have little desire to bring my desktop up here, so my laptop is currently my main computer. My desktop has my lovely 1650x1080 Res <3 (can't really have higher because the tower's getting on a bit >.>...and I sit about | | that far away from it (small room =p)). ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::My laptop has 1366 x 768, and when I connect it to my external monitor I have 1600 x 900 :O — 22:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::i don't have a laptop. :> also, this should be a little better. I condensed the font declarations. this is probably the best you'll get unless you have any ideas for condensing the tags further. :> ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:16, 9 December 2009 (UTC) :::3 lines exactly! dsg? ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:16, 9 December 2009 (UTC) ::::looks good to me. <3 thank you muchly. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::<3u2 .. uh.. i'd say phennels, but that makes me think of plants. phennypoo? ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:24, 9 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::whatever you prefer >.>. I lol'd at my title as well <3. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::psk. :> ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:59, 9 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::phanpy tbh ;o — Maf so rational. 04:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) 22" full-HD so full of win <3 --'-ChaosClause - ' 19:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) 22" fresh chrome rims so full of spin. :> ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:09, 11 December 2009 (UTC) 22" penis fills you up to the brim. --Crow 00:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ima faggot -- 00:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :We know, honey, we know. But so am I. --'-ChaosClause - ' 07:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! http://www.freshmanandy.org/eyegasm/orig/win-one-internet.jpg Dannydanny You show as offline to people you don't have on MSN, right? :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :uh. maybe. what's your msn? ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:58, 12 December 2009 (UTC) ::m4d_hunt3r@hotmail.com , and blah. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Ill get profit from this thread so no need to create a new one. Could I please have the click program for the afk. Msn is oria_37@hotmail.com--37er 22:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::ofc. you might need to edit it a little, though. ··· Danny Hates Snow 04:16, 14 December 2009 (UTC) Now I seriously suspect that your MSN is dumb. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :na, he was away. replied about 4 minutes after you disappeared. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 00:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Well damn. I closed Pidgin yet still delayed my zz'ing by forever, and now I finally feel like I can get some peace of mind. It's only 2:23am. Sigh. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::soz chaos. you signed so i got on call of duty then you were offline when i checked back. :< ··· Danny Hates Snow 04:16, 14 December 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, it was probably best for me to go sleep anyways. What now it only took me over an hour to fall asleep. We should cyber an erotic-roleplay-thingy where our characters discuss quantum physics while they pleasure eachother beyond imagination. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::that reminds me of the Newton/Leibniz fanfic tab was planning to write :> — Maf so rational. 15:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sometimes I am not quite sure if you are joking or not. This intrigues me. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:11, 14 December 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to share this: http://www.mathbunnies.net/redrect/strips/rr0110.png from this. ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:31, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :holy fuck this is amazing. :http://www.mathbunnies.net/redrect/strips/rr0099.png :··· Danny Hates Snow 05:35, 16 December 2009 (UTC) ::Lmfaooooooo šBenTbh› 05:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::http://www.mathbunnies.net/redrect/strips/rr0090.png :::http://www.mathbunnies.net/redrect/strips/rr0092.png :::haha. fuck i might post all of these one by one. ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:39, 16 December 2009 (UTC) ::::http://www.mathbunnies.net/redrect/strips/rr0084.png ::::··· Danny Hates Snow 05:40, 16 December 2009 (UTC) go here and click forward until 4 or 5 times. the bios are pretty hilarious. ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:43, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :If hammer touches sickle erotically then it's masturbation. šBenTbh› 05:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::^ ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:53, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :::Very distrubing....and oh so red----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Laptops Anyone know a company that will let me do a custom build or a laptop that comes standard for under $500 with 3 GB of RAM? ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:56, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :gogogogogo šBenTbh› 19:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::have to refer people and you need to use credit card information for "verifying who you are". lolno. ··· Danny Hates Snow 19:27, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :::I know. 'You must refer 18-24 people' and 'Although a credit card is not necessary for obtaining a free laptop, sponsor offers may require a valid credit card' made me lol. šBenTbh› 19:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I'd also like a solid-state drive if possible. So far, the HP Mini 110 isn't looking too bad, but the 32 GB ssd is kinda small. =/ ··· Danny Hates Snow 19:26, 16 December 2009 (UTC) Okay, unless anyone has better ideas, I might be ordering either an HP Mini 110 with 32GB SSD and 1GB DDR2 or the Dell Mini 10v Ubuntu with 16GB SSD and 1GB DDR2. The HP has a much better processor and a larger screen, though, so I'm tempted to go with it over the Dell. Suggestions or opinions? ··· Danny Hates Snow 19:39, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :All the HP's I've owned have been really solid. Never owned a Dell though :< šBenTbh› 19:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::The last Dell I had was a piece of shit, but we got it for free. The last HP I owned was an even bigger piece of shit because of all the integrated software. ··· Danny Hates Snow 20:52, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :::The integrated software is fucking annoying, but I'm sure there's a way to get rid of it, c? šBenTbh› 20:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Dell is terrible imo. ----~Short 21:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Dell offers Ubuntu pre-installed, though. So does ASUS, however. ··· Danny Hates Snow 21:14, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :silly danny, decent ssds over 64gb are at least $200 already. also, i am confused, are you aiming for netbook? or anything under $500 standard. (although it's pretty much netbooks that are under $500). My only suggestion would be to try to find some kind of DIY netbook, then just get the RAM and SSD yourself, but the only DIY netbook I can see is from OCZ and reviews are saying its battery life is pretty lolbad for a netbook. anyways, if you are willing to bend your budget by about $1300, you could get this, if you like. It kind of looks a little tacky, but it is amazing. — Maf so rational. 00:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::if you are willing to loan me $1300, i would love to get one of those. if not, i think i'm going to get a refurbished Dell Latitude. 16GB SSD, 2GB RAM. It's only $279, so I can start saving for upgrades to my desktop! ··· Danny Hates Snow 04:16, 17 December 2009 (UTC) HDMI switcher I need one. Anyone know where I can get one for cheap and/or free? inb4 google/amazon - tried it. ··· Danny Hates Snow 04:20, 17 December 2009 (UTC) :nevermind this. ebay pulled through. $10 from a big seller. pew pew. ··· Danny Hates Snow 04:36, 17 December 2009 (UTC) myspace blog is pretty emo http://blogs.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=blog.ListAll&friendId=336976347):) --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 05:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :shazam mcneedstolistentomoremusic. ··· Danny Hates Snow 08:23, 17 December 2009 (UTC) ::The tradeoff for living in portland is that no one off the west coast has heard 90% of what I listen to, and I don't know what people in the rest of the US listen to. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 23:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::so you're saying you listen to shitty music. :> anyway, that blog was more or less a response to a "friend"'s blog, and it is also comprised primarily of song-lyrics. ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:31, 18 December 2009 (UTC) ::::Since none of the socially retarded metal heads on this site listens to indie shit or west coast rap, I'm won't even try arguing that it's not shitty. At least its not country --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:31, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::music is shitty. country is amazing. did you see what i did there. — Maf so rational. 08:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Country isn't amazing ;< --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::it's not music, either. — Maf so rational. 14:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::all i listen to is fall out boy over and over again. and nickasaur! ··· Danny Hates Snow 19:15, 18 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Based off a youtube search, Nickasaur looks like he would take it in the ass. Except I'd have to get Chaos's opinion whether he's even an attractive faggot. 01:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Link. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 01:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLe0J13kdo 01:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::So terrible music :< --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 01:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nickasaur can make the worst day into a wonderful happy day! ^_______^ ··· Danny Hates Snow 01:49, 19 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm too emo. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 01:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Danny Can you touch my sickle erotically? --'-©- (moo) '-- 19:01, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :remind me again later. i am eating and then going out to drink and will probably forget. <3 ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:32, 18 December 2009 (UTC) ::Daññydaññy should just do it halfways and leave it there to come back to ;o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 05:42, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Nintendocore pew pew? ··· Danny Hates Snow 02:04, 18 December 2009 (UTC) Winter Dwarf Talk about hilariously morbid. Like, what the fuck? ··· Danny Hates Snow 21:36, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :He's been around for years. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:40, 19 December 2009 ::And for years I've never cared enough about gw to log in during the holidays. ;o ··· Danny Hates Snow 21:59, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :::Good point. Btw, jingle white moa :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:01, 19 December 2009 ::::Took me a full 10 minutes to get. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:05, 19 December 2009 (UTC) :::::I haven't done it yet. I'm taking a week off from Sunday to Friday. But then I'll be home alone and off for like 4 days. So, lots o' GWs then. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:22, 19 December 2009 Btw I listen to a lot of stuff, so I'd be hard to nail down. And I'm not suggesting that your music is terrible. Just Fall Out Boy, Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, Owl City, and the Jonas Brothers. Oh, and I'm not saying my musical tastes are better, but that stuff about the Grammy's is true. They even admitted that's why they release their nominations so early. Let's see, I'm currently listening Weezer's new stuff, Phoenix, some Eddie Vedder stuff from Into the Wild, Muse, Queen, Jay-Z, The Raconteurs, Incubus, Lily Allen, The Bravery, The Dead Weather, etc. I probably have terrible taste in music, but the reason I get so many free tickets to shows and stuff is because I was trying to get into writing musical reviews for papers for a while. I wrote for an Austin paper for about 6 months and then gave up on it. The money's not worth the effort. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:41, 20 December 2009 :No Radiohead? Son I am disappointed... — 02:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::It's on there. I'm just not listening to it. Oh, and never write independently for a newspaper. You don't get to write but once every month or two and they only give you like $500 per job (they pay per word, but the sections are never large). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:18, 20 December 2009 :Fall Out Boy wasn't bad early on and a few million people strongly disagree on the Owl City point. I certainly don't like Britney Spears, Jonas, or Lady Gaga, but they're damn popular and at least Britney and Lady Gaga have gotten impressive reviews by even Rolling Stones before. :Weezer's latest album is pretty bad. It's way off from their original work and sounds boring, really. Or at least the majority of the album does. Jay-Z and The Bravery are the only other good artists I recognize on there. The Raconteurs never did it for me. I know they're popular in some indie sects, but I just don't like them - probably for the same reasons I don't like The White Stripes. I can honestly say I had no idea Incubus was still producing music. After SCIENCE, they stopped producing quality music, with the exception of Anna Molly. ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:00, 20 December 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh, most of the rest of those bands are beyond amazing live, even though they're albums aren't topping the charts. I love Weezer for the very fact that they seem to reinvent themselves every time they release an album now. Their way of doing concerts is pretty amazing too. I guess I can't stand Owl City because I've always hated heavy techno-pop, and Americanizing it makes it sound even worse to me. I can't stand Britney Spears simply because anyone who makes that much money by repeating the title of the song more times than anyone else ever has (look it up, she broke a record with the last album) just disturbs me for where our culture is heading. The average American just listens to what's shoved down their throat the most, and currently I think it's trash. But say what you want :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:20, 20 December 2009 :::People don't listen to radio so I doubt they care what the people are singing about as long as it's catchy-- 05:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::White Stripes will forever be bad because Meg White is a horrible drummer. -- 06:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::^ but Jack White is a bad-ass mother fucker. That's why I like his other projects. He's doing some stuff with The Dead Weather and Jay-Z right now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 06:36, 20 December 2009 :::Just because Britney Spears names her songs based on the lyrics doesn't necessarily mean its bad. ;o ··· Danny Hates Snow 11:34, 20 December 2009 (UTC) :I tl;dr'd that in tiredness, but if you listen to Lady GaGa's solo live shows (acousticcc), you'll notice she's seriously talented. Hell, she plays piano with her foot, that has to be good! --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 12:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_x2nt9AmcZKw/SbpQJJBecPI/AAAAAAAAAA8/gHK-fScG2OU/s400/Ladygaga.JPG she has a penis though. --Frosty 12:23, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Obvious shoop Maybe I can love her after all --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 12:36, December 20, 2009 (UTC) KJ, must have good music taste if he listens to muse <3. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'16:05, 20 December 2009 (UTC)']] :Muse sucks — 16:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Muse sucks šBenTbh› 19:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::You all suck and all music is terrible. The game? ··· Danny Hates Snow 19:48, 20 December 2009 (UTC) :::oh ffs Danny, and Muse is awesome. -- Biggles Jollyfist 19:50, December 20, 2009 (UTC) GUILD WARS UPDATE 4SRS First person to guess the answer to my security question gets 3 zkeys. No joke. ··· Danny Hates Snow 09:08, 22 December 2009 (UTC) :Danny So Cute. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 09:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Danny Clubs Seals. Life Guardian 09:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that was quick. Chaos got it right out of the stocks. I'm afk tomorrow (today) through Sunday, so I'll have to give you your keys late Sunday or Monday. <3 ··· Danny Hates Snow 10:02, 22 December 2009 (UTC) :::I knew I was gonna be late, however. It's time to archive. All the loading on your page is gayer than Chaos. <3 -- Biggles Jollyfist 10:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll archive once I'm home. <3 ··· Danny Hates Snow 07:10, 27 December 2009 (UTC) :::But I know my Dannypoo <3 No hurry there ;o just tease me on MSN, or maybe I'll remember myself, and we can see if I can raid some random mods from you while at it. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 10:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::wat about raiding mods? o_O ··· Danny Hates Snow 07:10, 27 December 2009 (UTC) hi any idea on where i can get my hands on john butler trio or The Waifs live disks? i needs —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 21:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :have you checked isohunt and mp3boo? if neither of those have it, i can do some more digging. ··· Danny Hates Snow 07:09, 27 December 2009 (UTC) ::chaos hooked me up with his entire collection, thanks anyway. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 16:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I got you a present Ok, maybe it's not my doing, but it's very nice. DE's comment is spectacular. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:56, 29 December 2009 :Ohhh! Look at all those fanboys on the talk page. - AthrunFeya - 02:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I just saw it today. It's so fucking funny to watch her legion roam all over the ArbsComm page and Ping's RfR (which, all 8 of them voted against). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:05, 29 December 2009 :::Why are people being so defensive over someone who's seemingly on the rag 29 days a month? - AthrunFeya - 02:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Because she got a 1 day ban! And that's srsbsns over there. Lol, dear God those people scare me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:15, 29 December 2009 :::I suppose most of them still supported Pling's RfR. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 10:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::"noticeboard - Responding very aggressively when Lacky was merely trying to help. The message comes across as "shut the fuck up and get the fuck out"." - That seems like a brilliant piece of administrative work there! --Frosty 10:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Have her register on PvX and we'll RfA her. Wait. That's disgusting. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 10:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Stop claiming my shit. :And Ariyen is dumb. That is all. --Mini Me ↔ Talk 18:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. Obv I wasn't claiming it ;D. And yes....everyone knows Ariyen is dumb. That's why her bcrat nomination page looks like a vegan high school kid's petition to remove meat from the school. Everyone hates that crazy bitch. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:39, 29 December 2009 what an rfr? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 18:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :That was my first question when I saw the drama, but for some reason Ping got RfR'd instead...and Wyn has around 6 requests for one now, but hasn't done it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:52, 29 December 2009 ::Because her last one was only 6 months ago. She's gonna need like 10 more, apparently. --[[User:Mini Me|'Mini Me']] 19:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Request for Reconfirmation (for admins) - AthrunFeya - 19:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Oshit, I thought he was joking :/. Yea, over at GWW there isn't an overlord system like there is here. They have Arbitration Committees for perma-bans, Requests for Reconfirmation to de-seat admins, etc. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:14, 29 December 2009 :::ah that must be what the arb-com or whatever is as well then. their userbase is large enough that they can actually do that? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 19:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not exactly sure what you're asking. The bcrats there are the ones who do the arbscomm. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:07, 29 December 2009 ::::It more has to do with the fact that people there think that wikis for dead games filled with much more quality trolls than we have around here really matter. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:21, 29 December 2009 (UTC) :this is a pretty great gift. i got a bunch of dress shirts for work and a pc water-cooling system and like some cash so i am v happy overall! ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:22, 29 December 2009 (UTC) I need A cool non-Christmas signature. Will provide human arm. šBenTbh› 05:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ben Tbh Ben Tbh — Maf so rational. 06:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd put -- in the signature. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 09:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC)